


Patience

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 drabble tag 8 [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Banter, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Community: femslash100, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Pre-Canon, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: "Just have some patience," Dot says. "In only a few weeks, this storm will be nothing but a memory. All the flowers will be blooming.""We'll have two weeks of actual spring. And then I'm going to start complaining about the heat and smog."





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for the following prompt at femslash100's drabbletag 8: “Dot/Jocelyn - patience". 
> 
> I also wrote this for day eleven of Inktober For Writers 2017, where the prompt was 'seasons.'

Snow has been falling for hours, and it shows no signs of stopping anytime soon. 

From her perch in the cushioned window seat, fingers wrapped around a steaming mug of tea, everything Dot can see is covered is a thick layer of white. The courtyard below is absolutely buried, and on the street beyond, the cars parked along the curb are mere lumps under the snow. 

"We should live somewhere without seasons," Jocelyn says from the other end of the window seat. There's a notebook resting across her lap, and she's holding a matching mug between her palms, soaking up the warmth. 

"Like where?" Dot inquires teasingly. "The Seelie Realm?" 

"Absolutely not," Jocelyn immediately responds with a hint of a smile. "I've spent enough time there, thank you. I was thinking somewhere in this realm. Somewhere with consistent weather, not this," she says, nodding her head towards the snowstorm, "one day and spring weather the next." 

"Siberia, then," Dot responds, brushing her socked toes against Jocelyn's bare ankle. "I know from experience that it's _always_ snowing there." 

"That's also a no." Jocelyn rolls her eyes, but her grin grows bigger. 

It's an infectious smile. 

"Just have some patience," Dot says. "In only a few weeks, this storm will be nothing but a memory. All the flowers will be blooming."

"We'll have two weeks of actual spring. And then I'm going to start complaining about the heat and smog." 

Dot laughs into the rim of her mug.

"Of course you are."

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
